Bulat
Summary Bulat (ブラート, Burāto), also known as 100 Man-Slayer Bulat, was a member of the assassin's group, Night Raid. Bulat had a calm, kind personality; although he referred to himself as passionate and hot-blooded, he never actually lost his cool in battle. He was among the most compassionate members of the Night Raid and he taught Tatsumi to embrace these emotions but not to let them consume him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Bulat Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: At least 20 years Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Spearman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery, Can summon a full-body armor that enhances physical prowess, Battle-Precognition, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Scream better than Tatsumi did) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Physically the strongest member of Night Raid, putting him above the likes of Akame and Leone) | Small City level+ (Stated by Nyau to be comparable to Esdeath at her beginnings, shouldn't be much weaker than Budo) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Considered one of Night Raid's strongest fighters, should be able to keep up with Akame and a casual Esdeath) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Small City Class (Physically stronger than Akame) | Small City Class+ (Comparable to Esdeath when she first obtained her Teigu) Durability: At least Small City level | Small City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. He can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Incursio allows him to fight even more as his physical prowess and stamina are increased. Range: Extended melee range with Neuntote. Standard Equipment: Demon Armor: Incursio, his armor-type Teigu Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant. Weaknesses: Invisibility has a limited duration and is useless against those who are able to detect one's "presence". Notable Attacks/Techniques: BulatIncompleteIncursio.gif|Bulat summoning Incursio Incursio's_Spear.png|Auxiliary Armament - Neuntote Akame_Ep_1_-_Bulat.gif|Throwing Neuntote *'Demon Armor: Incursio:' Bulat displays complete mastery over this Teigu, allowing him to summon it at will even when he is not in possession of the sword that acts as the key. Wearing it increases his strength and speed in addition to protecting him from attacks. It is also able to evolve and become stronger in response to his opponent's attacks. Its trump card allows Bulat to turn invisible, rendering it difficult for his opponents to dodge his attacks and retaliate unless they are able to sense one's "presence." **'Auxiliary Armament: Neuntote:' Bulat is able to generate a spear called Neuntote to use in combat. It is sharp enough to slice through Danger Beasts with ease. Key: Base | Incursio Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Revolutionaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Spear Users Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7